He saved me
by Sushi-sempai
Summary: Kise se replonge dans ses souvenirs du collège, des plus difficiles aux plus heureux, sans L'oublier. Il était tout, il l'avait sauvé.
1. Chapitre 1

Kise sortit des studios en soupirant. Le shooting l'avait encore épuisé. Il aurait d'ailleurs déjà laissé tomber ce job s'il n'avait pas été rattaché à de précieux souvenirs. Douloureux, certes, mais tout de même précieux. Il secoua la tête et resserra son écharpe -maigre tentative d'échapper au froid mordant de février- avant de se diriger vers son nouvel appart, acquisition du mois dernier; cependant, ses pensées se dirigèrent irrémédiablement vers les souvenirs en question.

...

Le blond encaisse le choc avec difficulté, en serrant les dents. Il ne doit pas montrer qu'il souffre. Surtout pas. Ses assaillants resserrent le demi-cercle autour de lui, l'acculant contre le mur. Tous des 4ème années. Il n'est encore que dans sa deuxième année de collège.

Le chef de la petite bande se rapproche encore plus du pauvre Kise qui donnerait n'importe quoi pour se fondre dans le mur.

 **« -Tu croyais pouvoir nous échapper en montant sur le toit, hein ? Tu nous croyais assez faibles pour te laisser partir, HEIN ?**

Le blond secoue la tête de toutes ses forces.

 **-N-non, j-je…**

Un poing s'abat sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de Kise qui n'ose qu'à peine respirer.

 **-LA FERME. Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots Kise. Tout le monde t'admire parce que tu es populaire, intelligent, sportif et parce que ta sœur est mannequin. Mais tu veux que je te dise la vérité ?**

Il se penche à son oreille, murmurant presque :

 **-En vérité, tout le monde te déteste. Ils complotent contre toi. Ils ne t'aiment qu'en façade, ils t'insultent quand tu ne les entends pas. Et tu sais quoi ? Ils ont raison. Tu es dégoutant. Tu me files la gerbe.**

Il prononce les derniers mots à haute voix, criant presque et déclenchant les fous rires dans ses rangs. Kise sent déjà ses yeux picoter, les larmes menaçant de couler. Mais il ne doit pas pleurer, il ne doit pas leur donner raison.

 **-Hé regardez-le !** crie un autre, **Il pleure déjà !**

 **-Quel gamin !**

 **-Une vraie fillette.**

Kise serre les poings encore plus fort. Ils ont raison. Ryû, leur chef, n'en a pas fini.

 **-Tu es laid, Kise. Si laid. Tu n'es même pas un vrai garçon ! Qui voudrait d'un fils, d'un frère ou d'un ami comme toi ? Tu ferais mieux d'être une fille, vu ta tête.**

Encore une fois, il déclenche des rires. Un sourire sadique naît sur son visage. Il faut dire que Kise a une apparence très féminine. Ses longs cils noirs et ses grands yeux dorés lui donnent un air assez doux, ses cheveux blonds et lisses, assez longs pour un garçon, font pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle fille. Malgré sa grande taille et ses dons dans toutes les matières et tous les sports ainsi que sa personnalité joviale, il est quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible. Il garde tout pour lui jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Une vraie éponge, la cible parfaite pour Ryû et sa bande.

 **-Personne ne t'aime. Tu ne devrais pas avoir le droit de vivre.**

Le grand brun lui murmure ces quelques mots à l'oreille. Kise n'en peut plus. Il repère une ouverture, l'escalier pour redescendre au quatrième étage* n'est qu'à quelques mètres. Il peut y arriver.

Il regarde le garçon s'enfuir en pleurant. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il aime tellement le voir si désespéré. Pour peu, il s'attacherait presque à Kise. Voir ses traits fins se déformer sous ses paroles blessantes est son passe-temps favori. Une vraie drogue.

...

Kise s'est réfugié sous un escalier peu fréquenté. Il a enfouit sa tête dans les genoux repliés contre son torse. Il est secoué de tremblements mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'arrêter, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Il ne sait même plus s'il doit continuer à se battre. Déjà cinq mois que ça dure. Cinq mois de pure terreur. Peu à peu, les mots de Ryû l'ont touché. Les sourires de ses « amis » lui paraissent hypocrites, tout comme les congratulations de ses professeurs. Même les marques d'affection de ses parents semblent fausses.

 _Personne ne m'aime._

Ces mots tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

 _Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de vivre._

Il lève ses yeux vers la fenêtre. Il devait y avoir environ 12 mètres entre le sol et lui. Il essuie rageusement ses yeux.

 _Si je tombe de là, je meurs ?_

Il se relève et s'approche doucement du mur opposé. Il pose sa main sur le verre glacé et observe la vue. Sa main semble bouger sans son consentement. Comme dans un rêve, il tourne la poignée. Le vent froid l'atteint au visage sans pourtant le sortir de sa transe. Il enjambe le cadre de la fenêtre et s'assoit.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Son regard se dirige vers le sol qui lui semble si… accueillant, comme ce matelas en plumes sur lequel on aime se jeter en rentrant de l'école. Il retient son souffle.

 _Après ça, tout sera fini. Je serai libre._

Son corps se penche, attiré par le vide.

* * *

* Au Japon, le rez-de-chaussée est Considéré Comme étage un, il y a en Fait Réalité trois Étages (C'était la minute culture avec Sushi-sensei ...)

Hey! Je suis Sushi-sensei, pour vous servir! Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette fiction (qui sera sûrment courte, entre 4 et 5 chapitres)! Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction est un yaoi (romance homosexuelle entre hommes) et portera sur des thèmes assez difficiles donc, si vous êtes sensible ou gêné par l'homosexualité, je vous conseille de ne pas lire la suite... Laissez-moi une review! ^^'

PS: l'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas donc si son propriétaire tombe dessus et souhaite que je la retire, pas de problème!


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine Daiki marche tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts du quatrième étage. Il aime bien observer la vue imprenable sur la ville à travers les larges baies vitrées lorsque son amie d'enfance, l'énergique Momoi Satsuki, lui laisse un moment de répit, en tête-à-tête avec la solitude. Il n'est pas très sociable et ne fréquente d'ailleurs pas grand-monde à part la jeune fille. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se fige en apercevant une silhouette au détour d'un escalier. Il préfère attendre que l'intrus ne parte avant de continuer son chemin mais l'autre ne semble pas décidé à bouger et Aomine ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer, sûrement pour tuer le temps. Il ose à peine respirer. Enfin, l'inconnu se relève. Le solitaire reconnait immédiatement Kise Ryôta, sûrement un des types les plus populaires du bahut. Il se demande ce qu'il fait ici, seul, lui qui est d'habitude toujours entouré d'une multitude de fans. Il le voit s'approcher de la fenêtre.

 **oO0OooO0OooO0Oo**

Kise sent deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le tirer en arrière. Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive qu'il est allongé sur le sol. Une voix s'élève :

 **« T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? T'aurais pu crever, crétin ! »**

Kise écarquille les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

 **« On m'aurait dit plus tôt que Kise Ryôta était suicidaire, j'l'aurai jamais cru ! Nan, sérieusement, tu pensais faire quoi, là ? »**

Le blond cherche ses mots mais la seule chose qu'il parvient à articuler est :

 **« Heu… comment tu connais mon nom ? »**

L'autre collégien rougit. Il se redresse et s'assoit en tailleur en réfléchissant à sa réponse.

 **« Enfaite, ça fait un moment que je t'observe… »**

Il doit remarquer la surprise sur le visage de son vis-à-vis car il s'empresse de s'écrier, en agitant les mains :

 **« Non pas que j'sois un stalker ou un truc du genre, hein ! C'est juste que…** -il rougit d'avantage- **je suis Aomine Daiki, du club de basket et… j'me suis dit qu'avec ta carrure, tu…**

 **-Je quoi ? »**

Aomine inspire un grand coup.

 **« Tuferaisunsuperjoueurdoncs'ilteplaît, rejoins l'équipe. »**

Il reprend son souffle, persuadé d'obtenir un refus pur et simple.

Un rire. Voilà la réponse de Kise, un rire pur et cristallin. Aomine s'attendait à se faire envoyer sur les roses et, à la place, le blond lui offre un des plus beaux sons qu'il ait entendu. Kise se relève avant de lancer de sa voix claire :

 **« Eh bien, j'y réfléchirai… Après tout, je t'en dois bien une, Aominecchi ! »**

 **oO0OooO0OooO0Oo**

Aomine est appuyé contre une fenêtre, observant pensivement la vue. Au plus profond de lui, il doit bien avouer que Kise lui fait de l'effet. Il soupire et se décolle du mur, prêt à rentrer en classe lorsqu'un grand bruit venant de l'escalier du toit retentit. Un groupe de 3ème et 4ème années descend et passe devant le 2ème année en l'ignorant royalement. Aomine saisit quelques bribes de conversations.

« J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il allait sauter !

-T'inquiète, chuis sûr que ça va pas tarder… On l'verra bientôt étalé au sol, plat comme une crêpe ! »

Il serre les poings.

 **oO0OooO0OooO0Oo**

Kise se dépêche de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'il entend la sonnerie. Il a eu assez de temps pendant les cours pour réfléchir à la proposition du basketteur. Il a décidé de tenter le coup, après tout, il n'a rien à perdre si ce n'est du temps. Il se dirige en courant vers la sortie et aperçoit enfin le basané nonchalamment contre le portail.

« Aominecchi ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à… »

Le blond se fige en voyant l'autre couvert de blessures.

« Ah, Kise. J't'attendais.

-Aominecchi, m-mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Le bleu hausse les épaules.

« Juste une bande de connards qui m'ont provoqué. Alors, tu r'joins l'équipe ? »

Kise lui fait un grand sourire et hoche la tête.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

Hina19: Merci! J'espère que ça t'a plu et que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic! ;p

xQuelqu'une: Merci de m'avoir prévenue, je ne m'en serais jamais rendue compte sinon!


End file.
